1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication device, a relay device, and an information processing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A meeting system has been conventionally known, in which some devices such as smart devices and personal computers are connected to office devices such as a multifunction peripheral (MFP), a printer, a projector, and an electronic whiteboard to securely conduct a meeting among limited devices.
Japanese Patent No. 4954207 discloses an invention related to a method of participating in a conference conducted via a peer-to-peer network, in which a conference organizer issues conference records and a participant can participate in a necessary conference by searching for the conference to participate from a list of conference records.
In the conventional technology, however, secure communication cannot be established more easily between a device placed in a location where a meeting is held and a device, such as a device of a home-based worker, not placed in the location where the meeting is held.